Sirens Story
by Jenny Smith1
Summary: Shime (She•May) is a half human, half siren girl. She has been like this for three years. Her best friend Lyra, doesn't know it- until Lyra becomes half human and half siren also! The caster of Lyra's curse, Ian, and Shime slowly fall for eachother. Will Ian and Shime be separated by the curse? Or will they manage to be full human once again?
1. Prologue

Prouloge-

How Did it End Up Like This?How... Why... What... Who...If you saw me- Shime- swimming alone, you won't just see my face...

You would see... the tail of a siren.

Because... that's half of what I am- a human- and the cursed beast of a siren.

And this is...

The worst experience of my life- as a Siren and Human.

And... it all began when I was pushed over a rail by my boyfriend- ex-boyfriend, now- and plunged into the world of Sirens.


	2. The Main Attraction

Lyra PoV:

It was a sunny day, and Shon was watering the flowers while I was standing behind the counter, waiting for Shime to come to work.

I started picking off the flashy nail polish Kori gave to me, and I heard a ding. I heard some steps, but I didnt pay alot of mind to them. Shon could deal with the customer.

"Didn't like the color?"

I looked up, and saw Shime.

She had her apron with her, along with her name tag in her hand.

Shime had bright blue eyes, and brown hair that would dangle all the way to her back.

"I thought it looked nice," Shon said.

"You think? I feel like it doesn't suit me at all," I responded, stretching.

"Well, why not? It looks cute on you." Shon said.

"Ah, you know me. I like things plain and simple." I replied.

"That's true. I guess that's what's so great about you, Lyra. You have that natural charm." Shon said.

Shime rolled her eyes.

 _Out of the three of us, I think he's the charmer...'_

 _'Not that I'm complaining though. In fact, Shon is probably the reason why the flower shop is still in business...'_

"Well, I need my name tag fixed- it broke off from the apron." Shime said, and went into the back room after setting her apron under the counter.

"Shon, you're over watering the lilies." Shime said, appearing out of nowhere.

"Ack!"

 _After Granny was hospitalized a few years ago, she left the flower shop under my care.'_

ding*

 _I took over completely as soon as I graduated highschool, but I was worried about running the family business on my own.'_

"Welcome!" Shime greeted, using a kind smile.

 _Luckily for me, Shon and Shime stepped in and offered to help out around the shop. They've been working here ever since.'_

"Let me know if you're looking for anything in particular, ladies." Shon said, looking at the two middle school girls.

"Okay~" They replied.

 _Though he may or may not be oblivious to it, Shon is the main attraction of the shop. He brings in girls, which brings in guys who are interested in buying flowers for those girls.'_

"I'm 95% sure those girls aren't going to buy anything." I whispered to Shime, who sighed.

"Ah, to be young..." She whispered back.

I smiled at Shon, and he smiled back.

 _'Little do they know, he is taken.'_

"Those girls remind me of when you and Kori were in middle school. Shime was always the little delinquent." Shon said, and Shime scoffed.

"Yeah, you're right. Haha!" I laughed.

"LYLYYYYY! SHIMZEE!"

"Speak of the devil..." Shime said, sighing.

"Lyly, Shimzee, are you free tonight? Me and my sweetiepie are going out for karaoke and drinks! I hear some cute guys are gonna be there~ Wanna come with?" Kori asked, running into the room. I fixed her tanktop strap, so it was nice and proper.

"Ah... sorry, Kori. Not tonight, I've got plans." I responded.

"Me too. I'm going to start cleaning my apartment. I don't need another boyfriend, especially after... him." Shime said clenching her apron.

 _Shime is talking about Makao- he pushed her into a pool. We haven't really seen him ever since Shime told us about that. They got in a fight, and it got a bit aggessive. I mean, I don't know what pool they were at- she does lives in an apartment. But, we brushed it off, only caring if Shime was okay... At least, that's what Shime told me...'_

"You two never make time for me anymore. I thought we were besties..." Kori said, poking mine and Shime's cheek. We poked her cheek back.

"We hung out at your house yesterday, remember?" I responded.

"And have you seen my apartment?" Shime asked.

"I'll be stealing your bestie for the evening, little sis." Shon said.

"Ew, gross. Are you guys gonna go bike riding again?" Kori asked.

"Well, the weather is nice and there's a full moon tonight. Besides, we haven't been able to go bike riding as often since-"

"Ah! Aleah is here! I'll be right back. I promised I'd wish Aleah good luck on her interview before she leaves town today." Shon said, exiting the shop.

 _... Since he started dating Aleah.'_

Shime rolled her eyes, and Kori stuck her tongue out. I waved.

"Ugh. Good riddance, Aleah." Shime said.

"I bet she's not even going to come inside to greet us. The snob." Kori replied.

"Look at her, on her stupid pink vespa like an oversized barbie-doll." Kori continued.

"Walking around like she's all that and a bag of chips- and a coupon for next time." Kori commented, clinging onto mine and Shime's arm.

"Kori, Shime, be nice. She makes Shon happy." I replied.

"C'mon, Lyly. You can't honestly think she's the best thing that ever happened to Shon-" Kori was about to begin, but I looked away.

"A-Are you sure you don't want to go with Kori tonight? It could be fun." Shime asked, trying to distract me.

I started picking at the nail polish again.

GASP!*

"Your nails! I just painted those yesterday!" Kori said, grabbing Shime's hand, showing off her nail polish.

It was slightly picked off, but not very noticeable.

"Please give me back my hand." Shime said, and Kori let go of her hand.

"I- I thought it looked flashy on me. You know I can't pull off vibrant colors." I replied nervously.

"Y'see, Lyly?! This is exactly your problem!" Kori pointed out, now grabbing my hand.

"Her nails are her problem?" Shime asked.

"No! It's Lyra! She's always afraid of making changes and she instantly rejects anything that's new!" Kori pointed out to Shime.

"You have a point. Shon and Aleah have been dating for a year now, and I can tell you still have feelings for-"

"Ah! I still need to order more tulips from the vendor!" I exclaimed, blushing.

"No one interrupts me, woman!" Shime yelled.

"What we're trying to say is... we just want you to be happy. Live a little and take chances sometimes. You always coop yourself up in this shop." Kori pointed out.

"... I am happy, you two. And besides, I do live upstairs. It's my home, not a prison. Geez." I replied, and Kori stuck her tongue out again.

"More like a prison disguised with flowers!"

"Watch it."

"But hey! If you two change your mind later, call me." Kori explained, and her phone started ringing.

"Speaking of which- I gotta make a call, so excuse me for a bit." Kori replied, walking off.

"Alright." I responded, and I looked at the window.

There was Shon and Aleah, being happy...

"Alright, let's clean this." Shime pointed to the counter, and I nodded. I cleaned the counter, and she picked up the flowers, setting them on the now clean counter.

We looked at the clock, and she scrubbed the counter once more.

We put away our aprons.

"See you later!" Shime said, walking out of the shop, waving.

I waved also.

Sometimes... I feel like Shime can see right through me...

Shime PoV:

 _'I can't tell Kori I lied... Of course I'm not cleaning my apartment! I'm going to the ocean, hanging out. A few days ago... I met a fellow siren. His name was Tua... At least, that's what I tried to remember. I didn't tell him of my predicament. I also don't want to go to a karaoke bar. Sorry, Kori. I'm not bringing you back- I know you're obviously going to have a hangover, and I don't want to deal with that. I still need to find Crim.'_

 _I walked home, getting my bathing suit ready- I'll be leaving when it gets dark out._

 _'I don't need anyone spotting me. It will be confusing seeing a girl with a mermaid tail swim at evening. So, I guess I need to leave when people aren't really... active.'_

 _'Well, Hopefully, I can leave soon- these damn withdrawals!'_


End file.
